Bloodless Heart
by TensiBlood
Summary: Bodies have been found with no blood. The police have no clue what is going on, but the supernaturals have a feeling. The vampires. But when someone says the next victim will be a werewolf, it is up to a new ghost to find the answers.


Chapter 1: No Blood

Disclaimer: Kelly Armstrong owns the rights to The Women of the Otherworld series. I love these books, but that doesn't make them mine.

I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what happened so far. No one had known who or what was out there killing young females and draining their blood. Vampires said none of them had done it; well all the other supernatural's blamed them. Begin a ghost helped me learn things from people without having to go through all the questioning. Eve also was helping me, but it still seemed like something was missing. All the people we listened to knew little to nothing, and for once the higher ups would not tell us a thing.

I bet you are wondering who I am by now. My name is Lydia Hollow, I was an witch and actress on the side. My death was a slow painful thing. Damn sorcerers and there evil ways. So let me just say someone out there was all like "Hey let us kill a witch just for the fun of it!" and guess what that witch was me. Later I did get my revenge, but that is for another story.

Back to the present there have been six murders so far. The police and supernaturals both cannot figure out anything. Some say that it is vampires on my side, well humans think some serial kill out to play with their heads. What me and Eve believe is that it is a supernatural, but we do not know what kind or why. My theory is that they are trying to stay young, while Eve thinks they are trying to summon something. We can't even question the dead girls yet because they still are in their 'don't know what happened and scared of what is happening around me' phase.

Six days equals six bodies. The night sky was growing light and here I was still trying to figure out what was going on. The room was covered in pictures of anime characters and movie posters. The girls name was Holly Nexus. She was a witch and the only supernatural killed of the girls. This was where I figure something for eternal youth, but then again she looked like your typical teen girl. I doubt many people knew she was a witch. We only knew because of her death. Poor girl probably never saw it coming. Her throat had been slit and her heart stuck to her wall, sick bastard. Why are you doing this? Why kill young defenceless girls?

Questions lead to more. I decide then that it was time to head out. Walking out of the place I looked around and felt the sudden gut feeling telling me someone was coming. Turning around I saw our living contact walking towards me. She was wearing a small blue dress and six inch heels to match. Her red hair was up in a bun and she was 'talking' on her cell phone.

"They say that there was a message left for Jeremy. It said the next one would be a werewolf. Elena been looking into things, but she figures that it is a young girl hiding from what she is. No matter what it might be a prank," Jamie said with a look of fear. She was scared that if they were going to start killing supernatural's that might mean they were one.

"Jamie, what do you think this person wants from doing all this?" Hey I don't like asking what others think, but I need her insight into this.

"I think whoever is doing this might be a dark witch or sorcerer. No matter what they are doing they are fucked in the head that is for sure." She didn't hide what she thought.

"Eve will be coming by sometimes today, do you wanted me to tell her what you told me or do you want to?" I'm scared of Eve not as in fear, but for what she could do to me. I have heard all the stories about her.

"I don't know, but something tells me she already knows all this. No matter what get her opinion on this message and I will go talk to Elena and even Hope."

Hope Adams, the reporter and half-demon, a rare breed at that to. Some get fire balls or strength, but Hope gets the need for chaos. She lives for the stuff as well only sees the chaos in visions. She is a good source for info and I trusted her. Elena even asked her to check out the crime scenes. What she saw didn't help. Hope had seen something, but mostly the blood and the heart. Nothing of the killer or even what they used to kill her.

"Okay. Well if she wants to tell you something I will just send her your way," I would had said more, but there was some girl across the street looking at us. She held herself in a way that made her look older then her age. I guess late teens. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes looked right at me.

I walked away and went somewhere else. My own little place I like to call home. My home now was in a field full of tulips and a small cottage. Sitting here a thought of what Jamie told me, but mostly of the girl. She had seen me, that means she is a necromancer like Jamie. She also looked like she knew something. Maybe she saw something that no one else did. Something told me that to learn more I needed to find this girl. Also I would need Jamie to ask around about something else, but that could wait.

Bodies with no blood, a new necromancer and a werewolf for the next target. Something was going on here and I was going to get to the bottom of it no matter what. I needed to save the next girl because if the person did girl her who knew what supernatural would be next. Also I wanted to find out if that girl was a necromancer like I think she is. First though I need to talk to Eve.


End file.
